


Cauldrons

by thebrokenangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrokenangel/pseuds/thebrokenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this just after Goblet of Fire came out.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cauldrons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just after Goblet of Fire came out.

Snape looked over at Potter where he was scrubbing out caldrons. Snape ground his teeth since only Harry's ass was visible in the gapping maw of the largest caldron he owned. The boy was forever getting in trouble but did he have to seem to enjoy getting detention?

Snape shivered as he turned away to give his full attention to the potion he was brewing.

Later Harry walked over to stand near Snape who was bent low over the caldron apparently not even knowing the boy was there. Harry was just deciding between leaving while Snape was distracted and staying to finish out the last 20 minutes.

Snape started then pulled himself up tall glaring down at the boy before snarling, "Never do that again Mr. Potter."

Harry shivered. Snape was sure it was because he had finally effectively intimidated the infuriating child.

Harry's voice was low and full of desire as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Do you want the socially acceptable answer or the truth?" Snape said as he saw he had lost this battle before it began.

"The truth." Harry grinned at Snape.

"I haven't had sex in a very long time, and you're really turning me on." Snape was pinching the bridge of his nose as he replied offhandedly, well as offhandedly as he could.

The image of Harry's arse wiggling slightly back and forth in the caldron flashing before Snape's eyes. Snape hazarded a glance at Harry just knowing he was going to see revulsion in Harry's handsom face. However what he did find in the Gryffendor's face was something slightly more frightening.

Harry stepped closer practically pinning Snape between the table and bubbling caldron. He reached out one tentative hand to rest his palm against Snape's cheek. Harry was mildly surprised to find it soft and stubble free.

Snape closed his eyes again just for one moment. He allowed himself to savor the delicate touch. Then he pushed it away with a growl. "I'm many things Potter. But I'm not yet completely a monster."

Harry's green eyes flashed with hurt but the desire replaced it so quickly Snape wasn't sure he had seen it there. "I don't think your a monster Professor. I actually never thought you were a monster. A mean hateful bastard sure but your not as bad as Voldemort."

Though Harry was 17 with quidditch trained muscles Snape was still older and stronger. He reached out and gave Harry's shoulders a firm push sending the boy stumbling backwards. "I intend to keep from being as much of a monster as the Dark Lord."

Harry had come to rest against a set of cabinets now Snape could clearly make out the hurt look in his eyes. "Harry think. Now is not the appropriate time for this. Too many could find out and hurt you or myself with the information. Or Dumbledore. You'll be graduating in less than 2 weeks Mr. Potter. I'm sure that even you can contain yourself that long."

Snape silently begged whatever god he didn't believe in that was looking in would make Harry realize in that time that Snape wasn't worth going after.

The light of desire lit in Harry's eyes again with the implisit promise in Snape's words. He seemed to be thinking something over. He gave a single nod of his head and said, "All right Professor but the minute after graduation I'm riping your clothes off and fucking you like you've never been fucked."

Harry did not stay to give Snape a chance to talk him out of it. He picked up his book bag and walked out.


End file.
